


Found A Case

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot created around a Halloween prompt; bobbing for apples. This is part the spn writing challenge for the month of October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found A Case

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/133143050491/found-a-case)

 

Dean had just finished his dinner and looked over at Sammy who was looking at his laptop.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Not since you asked me five minutes ago.”

 

“Geez, Sam. I’m just really antsy I need a case and-“

 

Dean stopped speaking suddenly when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out and furrowed his brow. Sam looked up at him worried.

 

“It’s Claire.”

 

“And she’s calling you? What about Cas?”

 

Dean shrugged

 

“Maybe it’s about Cas and we did bond. I can bond with people you know.”

 

Sam just raised his eyebrow and went back to looking at his laptop.

 

“Tell her hi from me. Hope she's ok”

 

“Hi, Dean.”

 

“Hi, kiddo. I’m a little surprised to hear from you everything ok? Oh and Sam says hi.”

 

“Hi, Sam. I’m fine really I-I- just. It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have called you. God, please don’t call Cas. He would so mad. I just need some help getting to a party. I’m kind of stranded here. I don't know that many people and I'm close to the bunker. Last time I trust Anne. She freakin’ stranded me in the middle of nowhere. What a bi-.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

Dean reached over the desk to grab a paper hurriedly writing down her exact location.

 

“I’ll be right there and I won’t tell Cas.”

 

Dean picked up his coat and went out of the bunker calling back to Sam.

 

“She’s fine just stranded, very close to the bunker actually. Just asking for a favor, no biggie. I’ll be fine. Keep looking for a case. We’ve been staying in here way too long.”

 

“You sure you don’t need-.”

 

“Sure Sam. Be back soon.”

 

In a couple of minutes, Dean reached Claire. She smirked at him as he pulled up. She got in the car wordlessly. In fact, the whole trip was silent. Claire really didn’t know what to say and neither did Dean. Conversations were never their forte.

 

When they got to the party Dean parked intending to go with her inside. He hadn’t planned on it before but looking at the heavily decorated house with hundreds of people, yeah he was going in. If anything happened to her, he’d never forgive himself if he could have prevented it by going in. Claire ran ahead trying to dodge him.

 

“Thanks Dean I’m here... so... bye.”

 

“What am I a chauffeur? The place is filled with people much older than you. Still not sure how you got invited to this but that’s not business. And it’s Halloween everyone’s in costume. Who knows who anyone is. Any one of them could be trying to get to Cas by using you. They could be demons. I wasn’t planning on being your protective detail but I’m sure as hell not gonna let you go in there yourself. You called me, you're stuck with me.”

 

Claire sighed heavily and walked at a brisk pace hoping to lose Dean.

 

Dean texted Sam while following Claire.

 

Text: “Took Claire to a party. Staying to make sure she’s ok. Be home soon.”

 

Wow, where there a lot of witch costumes at this party. if they only knew what a real witch was like. Were witches in this year or something? One kid came as a Ghostbuster. Now that kid had taste.

 

Claire groaned again as she got to the living room still noticing that Dean was eying her in the corner. Apparently, he was really intent on keeping her safe regardless of the fact that she was a hunter now and could protect herself. Why did everyone see her as a damsel in distress?

 

She decided to have fun anyway and ignore Dean's watchful gaze. There were so many people here, cute guys included, of course a bunch of them were taken. Bummer. She decided to wait in the bobbing for apples line. At the very least she’d have a snack and if she caught anything, maybe it would attract the attention of the cute guy she had her eye on.

 

Amy, the girl in front of Claire took a minute to put her long brown hair into a tight bun before she slowly lowered her mouth into the cool water. Amy could feel an apple close to her mouth and moved over to the right when suddenly she felt a pressure on her back. She tried to look behind her but it was as if some force was holding her down. Amy screamed underwater and tried to pull herself up.

 

Claire ran forward and tried to help the poor girl but was blocked as if there was an invisible wall in front of her. The next thing Claire knew, she was pushed back with just enough force to knock her down, but not enough to harm. Amy started panicking and pounded on the barrel. Water was spilling out of the sides along with a few apples.

 

The people at the party started screaming and backing away from the scene. One of the onlookers called 911. Dean started pushing everyone out of the way to get to Amy and Claire. He glanced quickly over at Claire and she nodded silently indicating she was ok. He reached Amy and tried to pull her head out of the bucket but was shoved violently into the wall by an unseen force. Whatever did that was quite strong. Couldn’t be a ghost, maybe a poltergeist, maybe something else entirely?

 

The girl started flailing in the water and kicking the floor with her heels. The girl’s head seemed to be pushed farther into the pail by the invisible force. By the time Dean picked himself up and ran back to Amy, she was already gone. Everyone started screaming and running out of the party. Dean pulled the girl out of the water and tried to revive her but it was too late. Claire and Dean shared a knowing glance. He pulled out his phone immediately dialing Sam.

 

“I found a case. “

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing since I was 10 but recently, very recently I started roleplaying and writing fanfiction so go easy on me :)


End file.
